The present invention relates, in general, to a water flow control device and, more particularly, to a water flow control device that is adaptable to a shower head and which regulates the amount of water used when showering in order to conserve water and reduce energy costs.
Numerous devices are available to regulate the amount of water that flows through a faucet or a shower head. The objective of these devices is to stop the flow of water from the faucet and/or shower head after a pre-determined period of time or after the person""s hands or body are no longer in the vicinity of the faucet or shower head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,311 (Cretu-Petra) discloses a flow control device for a faucet comprising a water mixing valve, at least one proximity sensor and a microcomputer. The water mixing valve controls the flow of hot water from a hot water supply line and cold water from a cold water supply line to the faucet. The proximity sensor provides both a water temperature input signal and a water flow input signal which is determined by the distance between an object, such as a person""s hands, and the sensor. The microcomputer is responsive to the water temperature input signal to control the water mixing valve in order to produce a mixture of hot and cold water corresponding to the distance between the object and the sensor. The microcomputer is also responsive to the water flow input signal to provide a water flow rate corresponding to the distance between the object and the sensor. In this manner, both the temperature of the water and the water flow rate are controlled in response to the distance between the object and the proximity sensor. Since both the temperature of the water and the water flow rate are controlled, the flow control device disclosed in this reference is very complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,516 (Wilson) discloses an automatic type of faucet which utilizes an infrared emitter and detector arrangement to determine the presence of an object under the faucet so as to activate a circuit which produces a signal that is used to open or close a solenoid valve in a water supply line. This reference is directed to the structure and positioning of the emitter and detector so as to provide a concentrated zone of effective detection of the object in order to actuate the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,356 (Fait) discloses an automatic type faucet which includes a sensor for determining the distance between the user""s hands and the output of the faucet, a mixing valve which regulates the temperature of the water and a controller for processing distance values provided by the sensor. In this manner, the temperature of the water delivered by the faucet is varied depending upon the position of the user""s hands relative to the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,072 (Hirsch, et al.) discloses an automatic shower control device which regulates the flow of water through a shower head. The control device includes a detector to determine the presence of a person within the shower stall and to determine whether the person is in close proximity to the detector. In addition, the device includes a timer arrangement to control the amount of time during which water is delivered to the shower head. In this manner, the control of water to the shower head is regulated by the position of the person relative to the shower head and is further controlled by means of a timer arrangement.
All of the devices disclosed in the foregoing references have a relatively complex structure since they control the temperature of the water flowing through the faucet or shower head, the area covered by a proximity sensor, and may include timing devices and/or a microcomputer. Because of the complexity of the structure involved, these devices are rather costly to produce and do not limit or adjust the water flow rate through the faucet or shower head. In view of this, it has become desirable to develop a relatively inexpensive water flow control device for a shower head, or the like.
The present invention solves the problems associated with prior art water flow control devices and other problems by providing a device that regulates the amount of water flowing through a shower head. The device, which is interposed between the shower head and the water supply line to same, consists of a sensor and a solenoid that actuates and deactuates a water limiting valve connected within the water supply line. The device can increase or decrease the volume of water flow through the shower head depending upon the position of the person with respect to the sensor or the distance between the person and the sensor.
Operationally, when a person is entering a shower stall, he or she opens the water xe2x80x9cmixingxe2x80x9d valve associated with the shower head. When this occurs, the water limiting valve utilized by the present invention allows a small amount of water to immediately flow through a needle valve orifice within the valve to the shower head. When the sensor detects that the person is within the vicinity of the shower head, it actuates the solenoid, which, in turn, causes a diaphragm in the water limiting valve to open allowing an increased amount of water to flow through the shower head. When the person moves away from the shower head, the sensor detects that the person is not positioned under the shower head and deactuates the solenoid which, in turn, causes the diaphragm in the water limiting valve to close allowing only a small amount of water, which is adjustable, to pass through the needle valve orifice to the shower head. When the person has finished showering, he or she closes the water xe2x80x9cmixingxe2x80x9d valve causing the flow of water through the shower head to cease.